Drabble Idea Collection
by Drednaught
Summary: This will contain any and all drabble ideas that come to me, any and all will be available for adoption, and some may even be revisited as a story in the future. Will Feature almost all Ruby centered drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

_This is purely a drabble, if anyone would like to continue it you're welcome to, this is a start to future drabble ideas I'll be posting all here. I may come back to them in the future but as is they are all available for people to continue._

 _Idea: What if special magic abilities started showing up in hunters and huntresses, this happens in Ruby's second year at Signal. It's later revealed during testing at Beacon that Ruby does Not have a magic ability and cannot use any magic at all, this is because of her Silver eyes. It does however sense her anguish and manifests as something different. Technomancy._

* * *

"Ah crap this is gonna hurt."

As Ruby said this she slammed into, and through, the warehouse wall, the dust rounds explosion having blown her off the roof. Today really wasn't her day, first she loses her position as team leader, and now she was being stalked by Team CRDL. Who wanted to 'Cleanse' the 'Abnormal' Hunter as they put it. If she was being honest with herself she couldn't give a Grimms ass what happened at Beacon anymore.

Her Sister was aggravating, regarding her as some kind of fragile china doll, to be protected and caged. Blake just plain pissed her off, the faunus was becoming the very thing she hated, a bigot, and she wouldn't admit it to herself. Weiss though was the worst, she was regarding her as some kind of toy, something to use and put away when not in use. It hurt more then she'd like to admit.

Pushing herself up she winced as her arms throbbed, blocking Cardins Mace/Grenade launcher without her sweetheart was a bad idea. Staggering to her feet she looked around and noticed this warehouse went underground, the perfect place to hide from CRDL, they would think she ran back to Beacon to tattle on them. But she no plans of going back, not now after Jaune and Pyrrha sold her out.

The booming sound of thunder echoed in her ears and she twitched, that wasn't good. Looking back out of the hole she made from her abrupt entry into the warehouse she could see storm clouds forming. That meant Goodwitch was mad and team CRDL would be host to her displeasure. She was free and clear, for now.

"Phew, I would not want to be on Goodwitchs bad side tonight, especially considering today was supposed to be her date night with Ozpin."

Limping further into the sparsely filled warehouse she shambled her way to the lower levels entrance, she was surprised when the door dinged and opened, shrugging she decided not to question it and hobbled down the stairs. Completely missing the Identification pad turn on, its colour shifting from green to red, her rose emblem appearing on the screen.

As she walked down the stairs, the lights came on slowly, making Kachunk sounds as they protested there sudden powering. She marveled as red lines raced down the walls, through the circuitry, the ability to control machines had always come naturally to her, it was why she loved weapons so much. But it had never been this strong before, it had been her secret before, but now...now she may not be able to keep it a secret.

As she hit the bottom of the stairs she gasped in awe, as in front of her were a legion of AK-130-Grimm Hunter Variants, specially designed for rapid movement to serve in the mountainous region of Vale, most likely the obsolete models that were decommissioned after the AK-200's supplanted them.

The biggest prize however had to be the five hulking shapes near the far wall, Ruby's eyes started sparkling as she laid eyes on the very rare, very dangerous AK-190-Spider Droid, a limited production heavy armor droid that atlas had produced to counter the ever increasing hoard of Goliaths that were plaguing their borders. The droids were effective no doubt but they had only a limited lifespan before the Atleasian Paladin-290 had supplanted them.

Every single droid in that underground warehouse however was looking straight at her, their systems powered up and their faceplates glowing red, with the biggest feature, her crest, right in the center of the visors glowing Silver.

Ruby smirked, it seemed she had a means to fight back, a means to tell Beacon they could go to hell now. A way for her to be free, to be a huntress, and to slay Grimm.

"I can work with this, oh yes, the Grimm, and my 'Friends' won't know what hit them."


	2. Chapter 2

_This is actually one of my favorite ideas but I lost all motivation to continue it after the volume 3 finale, It completely killed my muse for this story._

 _Idea:Ruby and Summer are/were kitsunes, Ruby being the strongest of her kind, but also an outsider. Any remaining Kitsunes that hide outside the kingdoms revile the Silver Eyed Kitsune line as they view them as traitors. They also view them with jealousy for being born with 9 tails. Ruby however had most of her power sealed by her mother and since her mother is dead, she never got the seal undone._

* * *

 **A Burning Rose**

Ruby panted to as she held herself upright with Crescent Rose and thought. 'This was not my brightest idea; fire lady is kicking my butt all the way to atlas and back, and I'm down to my last normal magazine-' Ruby's train of thought cut off as she disappeared in a cloud of rose petals, a massive fireball smashing the spot she was just standing, blowing a gaping hole in the roof.

She reappeared a on another roof top, wheezing as she felt her aura drop to critical levels and fell to her knees, the fire lady phasing near her in a blazing inferno.

"Enough games little one I tire of this farce. You are skilled, very skilled for one so young, but you're outmatched and now it's time I finish this."

Ruby could only gasp as a searing pain shot through her body and everything around her exploded sending her flying into an adjacent building, her last thought was of Yang as she blacked out.

Cinder's high heels made a clicking sound as she made her way over to the admittedly skilled child she had just fought, far below her in terms of experience and skill of course, but skilled enough that she would give Emerald a run for her money.

"My oh my what's this?"

What she saw when she reached the crumpled form of the child both shocked, and intrigued her. For splayed around the child, peeking out from the hooded red cloak she wore, were nine red tails with black tips.

"A Kitsune, here? I thought they had all died out with the last one being that meddlesome Rose who wore a white….cloak..."

Her voice trailed off as she connected the long dead Rose to the child in front of her and she bent down to move the cloaks hood.

"Red hair with silver tips, just as I thought truly this is a marvelous find for me."

She grinned and flicked open her scroll.

"Neo be a dear and bring the bullhead you and Roman are in back around, we have a guest coming with us."

Looking around she spotted the Rose child's weapon, the monstrous scythe lying in a pile of rubble a few feet away from her. Mulling it over she decided it would be a boon to bring the weapon with the child, after all what good was pet without its teeth.

Making her way over to the scythe she couldn't help but marvel at its craftsmanship, even after the child had used it as a shield to mitigate the damage she took from her multiple times it was hardly even scratched.

Grabbing the handle she was surprised, a scythe like this she would have expected to be made out of lightweight materials, but this one wasn't it was insanely heavy. Deciding to study it later she flicked the switch she had seen the child use to transform it into its rifle form, then she stowed it on her back, the dust in the dress acting as a magnate for it.

She turned around and made her way back over to the child, before bending down and picking her up, noting she was very light. It explained how she was able to move like she did in the fight.

The dull roar of the bull heads engines sounded as it came to a stop beside the hole, Cinder leapt into the bull head, startling Roman when he saw the child in her arms.

"What the hell Cinder why in dusts name are you bringing her with us-"

"Shut up Roman, and Neo take us back to base I have some revisions to the plan I'm going to make."

Roman clammed up and the bullhead sped into the night, just missing the blond deputy headmistress of Beacon who had been delayed by another robbery as she leapt up onto the roof.

* * *

 **Two Months Later**

"Come Now Ruby this doesn't have to be difficult, just give in and the pain will go away."

Cinders velvety voice sounded heavenly to the restrained Kitsune, but she couldn't give in she just couldn't Yang was waiting for her and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to get back to her sister.

Ruby shook her head in a 'No' fashion and started struggling again, for all the futile effort it was. Cinder sighed and shook her head in amusement. 'Stubborn to the last I see, but then again she's already surprised me plenty since I brought her here.'

"Fine then, you leave me with no choice."

Cinder raises a small remote up and presses the top button, it causes the chains holding Ruby to pull her into the air before they all tightened to the point of leaving her spread eagle in the air, and all nine of her tails were literally vibrating in pain as they were held in a stretched out position.

"Now you'll give in regardless of how you feel, because when I'm done nothing from your old life will mater."

Pressing the second button caused a helmet to lower down from the ceiling onto Ruby's head before clamping down stopping Ruby from even shaking her head.

Pressing the third button on the remote caused Ruby to scream through the gag in her mouth, her body twitching as the helmet lit up and did its work on her. Cinder smirked and walked up to the hanging, twitching form of Ruby and placed her hand on the middle of Ruby's chest. Flaring her aura caused a symbol to appear on the back of her hand and then she pressed down.

Ruby who was in excruciating pain before she felt mind breaking agony as her whole body glowed a dark red, she vaguely felt something burrow into her chest before her mind started to fade and her consciousness became foggy. Cinders eye's glowed brighter and brighter as she took what she required from the young reaper.

Ten minutes later Cinder finished taking everything from her pet and pulled her hand back, the small Grimm like creature wiggling as it went back into her hand, leaving Ruby to slump as much as the chains would let her, the helmet still lit up working on her empty mind.

"Well then, that was interesting, who would have thought you'd be the niece of the 'Black Crow', don't worry though I'll give everything I took back, after I make a few….adjustments of course."

With that Cinder pressed the fourth and final button on the remote, causing the helmet to unclamp and retract back up to the ceiling and the chains to release her, dropping her onto the floor unmoving.

Kneeling down beside her Cinder carefully undid the blindfold, revealing a pair of glazed silver eyes that looked at nothing. Smiling in satisfaction at a job well done she undid the gag in Ruby's mouth.

"Now it's time for the finale little rose."

The symbol appeared on her hand again as she placed her hand on Ruby's forehead. Ruby's body glowed silver as everything Cinder had taken flowed back into her and was twisted to Cinders desires.

Her body jerked and spasmed as her mind rebooted itself and her aura turned from silver to dark red, finally she could take no more and screamed, feeling something burn itself onto her back.

Ruby's screaming quieted over the next couple of minutes and the glow dimmed. Cinder lifted her hand and pulled it back, waiting in silence for Ruby to finish assimilating the changes she had made.

She didn't have to wait long as Ruby's eyes blinked open and she cocked her head in confusion.

"Mama what happened, and why does everything hurt."

* * *

 **Ten months later, Vale Vytal Festival.**

Ruby hummed to herself; as she walked down the streets of Vale, listening to 'This Will Be The Day', the music helping to sooth her anger at Mercury, the annoying shit had dumped this retrieval on her at the last second and now she had missed the transport from Vale to Beacon, leaving her stranded in this shit hole for the next five hours.

'I hope mama isn't to mad at me, maybe if I bring her back some of those Danishes she likes.' Ruby thought in amusement as she turned down a street leading to a dead end with a bakery named 'Bricks Snackhouse' and ended up bumping into someone as they rushed out of the alley. Sending them both to the cold ground in a tangle of flailing limbs, Ruby's headphones flying off.

"Ooph/Ooph."

Groaning Ruby pulled herself off of the person she had collided with and took a look at her, Orangeish red hair, green eyes and freckles stood out to her as the other girl pushed herself into a sitting position and looked at Ruby.

"Salutations, I'm deeply sorry for running into you miss, my names Penny what's yours?"

"Wha…no never mind it's alright and my names Ruby."

Ruby scratched her head at the strange girl in front of her, first she came flying out of an alley way like a bat outta hell and now she's all cheery?

"What were you in such a rush about if you don't mind be asking?"

Penny's head cocked in confusion, before she realised what Ruby had meant. "Oh that, my teammates are no fun at all, they just want to sit around and read all day, it was sooooo boring and father wouldn't let me go out without them so I slipped out when no one was looking…hehehehe." Here Penny rubs her head in embarrassment.

Ruby could only shake her head in amusement at Penny before pushing herself to her feet and holding a hand out to Penny to help her up. Penny smiled and grabbed onto the hand and let herself be pulled up.

'Cold' Was Ruby's thought as she helped Penny up, it was almost as if the heat had been sucked from her hand. However before she could ask about it she heard two shouts from the alley way, causing Penny to panic and let go of her hand.

"Oh crap they found me, I'm sorry but I have to go."

Penny turned around started running when she heard Ruby call out to her.

"Go left down the next alleyway it will take you to the docks, and be careful."

Turning around Penny waved and exclaimed. "Thank you friend, I hope we meet again!"

* * *

 **Five Hours Later, Beacon Landing Pad.**

Emerald sighed in annoyance as she waited at the Beacon docks for her partner/girlfriend, cursing Mercury's name to dust and back. Hearing the roar of a bull head she looked up and saw the last transport of the day come in for a landing. It barely set itself down when a cloud of red rose petals blasted out and over to Emerald, the storm of petals swirling around her as a lithe pair of arms wrapped around her belly and a pair of lips latched onto her neck.

Biting back a moan it was all Emerald could do there and then to not throw Ruby on the ground and have her way with her.

"Rubes stop….pant we can't do this here and Cinder wants to talk to you."

"Fine fine, Lets go see what mama wants just don't go too far ok? I haven't seen you in three weeks and Mercury made me miss the flight earlier today."

Pouting Ruby let Emerald go pecking her on the cheek and grabbed Emeralds hand, pulling her along.

Emerald smiled as her girlfriend pulled her along and before she knew it they had arrived at their assigned dorm room. Ruby knocked twice before a velvety voice answered.

"Enter"


	3. Prototype of A Demons Rose

_These three snippets were the prototype version of a Demons Rose(Which I haven't abandoned my muse is just a fickle beast and likes to jump around), I owe a lot to two authors, considering both Jin0uga and Axinite helped me out a lot with them, and the both have helped me improve my writing immensely...I still think I'm at best a 3rd rate author...if that though._

* * *

 ** _Snippet 1_**

Ruby staggers back to her dorm room swaying, and almost tripping over her feet multiple times, as she gets to her door she berates herself."Dammit...Dammit...Dammit, how could I have been so stupid, I can't believe I forgot to take my pill today, Doctor Helen and Professor Ozpin warned me if I missed taking one that I would get the full brunt of my sickness that the pills were holding back."

Ruby hunches over and starts coughing violently at the door, she drops to her knees as the fit gets excruciatingly painful and starts coughing up blood,seeing the blood she struggles to her feet and shakily opens the door before slowly dragging herself towards the bathroom, blood dribbles down her chin as she tries to hold the coughing back. Reaching the bathroom she fumbles with the door knob before managing to turn it, however before she can take more then two steps a coughing fit hits her five times worse then the one at the room door and she drops to her knees and then onto her side before blacking out blood splattering on the floor as it drips out of her open mouth.

* * *

Thirty minutes later.

Esdeath sniffs and smells the scent of blood down the corridor, Esdeath grins as she smells the scent of rose's down the same way. "My my it seems the little Reaper is in a bit of trouble, I wonder did she finally give into her instincts and go hunting or has she resorted to harming herself to hold back."

* * *

Five minutes before

Ruby jolts awake as her body spasms from pain, groaning she pushes herself to her knees. "*cough*...*cough*...What the hell was that...it never hit me that hard before when I wasn't taking the pills, it felt like my insides were being frozen and lit on fire at the same time." Struggling to get to her feet Ruby pants as freezing/burning sensation comes back full force before she collapses back onto her knees.

As Ruby sits on her knees trying to get her bearings she feels her body start to heat up and her heart start to race, spreading her aura a bit she senses someone approaching. As she wonders who would be coming since the aura is unfamiliar a massive wave of blood lust slams into her causing a wave of dizziness to hit her, her vision goes blurry and she collapses onto her side again. She moans before shuddering and spasming in pleasure and pain, this terrifies her as she has never had something like this happen before.

* * *

Smelling even more blood Esdeath quickens her pace until she reaches team RWBY's dorm room, here she sees the door wide open and blood splattered all over floor in front of it. Smelling the scent of the fresh blood Esdeath shudders in ecstasy and licks her lips."Mmmmmmm...oh how I missed this smell it seems like forever since I've smelt fresh blood."

Feeling Ruby's aura brush against her's Esdeaths body positively quakes in pleasure."Oh yes little Reaper you are exactly what I've been looking for aren't you?" Here she unleashes her blood lust and killing intent, focusing it on her target. Everything is silent for a minute before she hears someone moan lowly from inside the room, she smiles like a shark on the hunt for its next victim."Oh ho it seems the little reaper likes what she feels from me." Licking her lips she steps over the blood stain, into the room following the sound of moaning until she reaches the open bathroom door.

The site of THE Ruby Rose, Combat prodigy, Youngest student ever to attend Beacon, and known in some seedier circles as the Red Reaper, collapsed onto the floor completely covered in blood while her body shudders in pleasure is enough to make Esdeath start panting with desire and lust.

Shaking herself out of her fantasy Esdeath looks at Ruby, who hasn't noticed her standing there, and thinks to herself. 'I couldn't ask for a better chance now if I wanted to.' With the thought of finally having Ruby beside her and 'under' her guidance at the forefront of her thoughts, she walks towards Ruby and kneels down beside her.

Ruby still in a combination of pain and pleasure is startled when a hand touches her shoulder, turning her head towards the owner of the hand she sees her friend/history tutor, Esdeath Partas. "Es-Es-Esdeath-Sempai...wh-wh-what are you doing here." Stutters Ruby as she tries to calm her body down.

Esdeath smiles a gentle smile and replies. "I was heading towards my dorm room when I saw the blood by the door and heard you moaning in pain." As she says this she starts rubbing Ruby's head affectionately, to which Ruby leans her head into her hand as best as she could while laying on her side.

Ruby blushes bright red as she hears Esdeaths reply. "T-t-t-that's because I forgot to take my medication and my condition came back full force..." Here Ruby stops talking and tries to get onto her knees or at least try to get herself sitting up, Esdeath seeing this steadies her so she doesn't fall over again, after getting Ruby situated against the bathroom wall she starts petting Ruby's head again. Ruby feeling petting again croons softly before completely relaxing against Esdeath.

"Is there anything I can do you for Ruby?" Esdeath says softly and seductively to her as she stops petting Ruby's head and wraps the arm she was using to pet her head around Ruby's shoulders. Ruby hearing the low seductive tone and feeling the arm wrap around her shoulders blushes an atomic shade of red before gulping audibly and stuttering out a reply.

"My-my-my-my pill I need to take my pill, the fits will come back soon if I don't take it th-th-th-the bottle is on the counter."Ruby feels Esdeaths arm tighten around her.

"And which bottle would that be little one?" Esdeath purrs as she possessively holds Ruby against her.

"Th-The p-p-p-pink bottle...it's the pink bottle near the back on the right side." Ruby manages to stutter out as she feels her heart thump in her chest and her body heating up like she's using her sisters semblance.

"Be a good girl and stay right there I'll get it for you."Ruby hearing the soft, loving, seductive tone Esdeath uses, imagines herself blushing so badly that shes the same color as her cloak.

Esdeath stands up, turning away from Ruby and starts walking towards the sink purposely swaying her hips as she does. She smirks as she feels Ruby's gaze never leave her rear end following it back and forth as it sways. Stopping in front of the sink she grabs the pink pill bottle and pops the lid off.

She then turns the water on before turning to Ruby and asking her. "Exactly what do these pills keep in check if you don't mind be asking?" Ruby freezes up hearing her ask that, before she hesitantly replies.

"They keep my semblance in check, in battle It makes me the strongest, fastest and boosts my aura effectively making me the most powerful person in beacon, students and teachers included, but...outside of battle it builds up a large amount of blood lust and if I don't sate that blood lust it starts eating at my body and screwing with my head." Esdeath's Eyebrows raise higher and higher as she hears Ruby's explanation before she smirks and turns back around to the sink.

"Then it's just as I thought you really are like me." Esdeath say's in an off handed manner before she tips the pill bottle into the sink, the pills all come tumbling out and into the water and down the drain.

Ruby's eyes widen in horror as she sees her pills tumble into the sink and get washed down the drain into the running water.

* * *

 _ **Snippet 2**_

Esdeath hummed a happy tune with a sadistic grin as she sliced into her prisoner with a doctor like precision, Ruby who is chained to a dissection table modified to stand vertical gags and wretches at the site of Esdeath opening up the White Fang members chest.

Hearing her little reaper gag Esdeath turns and gives Ruby a look screaming 'As if you haven't seen worse' before chuckling and chides her. "Come now little one you've done much worse to people then this you should be shivering in ecstasy right about now. Or is it that this bores you now should I...shall we say spice it up?" Here she grabs a scalpel and stabs the faunus in the lung, causing him to scream then gurgle in pain as blood fills his left lung.

"NO you monster I want nothing to do with this why would I like this its disgusting and your killing that poor man, just because hes a member of the white fang doesn't mean he has no family to go home to." Ruby seethes out as she violently tugs at her restraints to get free and help the faunus.

Seeing the angrily pulsing red veins creeping across Ruby's skin as she struggles harder and harder to break the restraints sends Esdeath into a fit of insane laughter. "Ha Ha Ha Ha Hah...oh MY little reaper you say that and yet..., the veins creeping across your skin tell me otherwise. You don't want to save him...no deep down you want to rip him apart and send him piece by piece back to the white fang for daring to attack you."

As if in response to Esdeaths laughter and taunts the veins spread even faster before beginning to glow blue. Ruby breaks the restraints as the glowing starts to pulse like a strob light and drops to her knees. "Why...why do you continue to torture me like this, what did I ever do to you to make you want to hurt me so much." Sobbing as the pulsing gets faster Ruby keeps repeating that same sentence over and over again before the the pulsing blue glow fades away to reveal blue tribal markings everywhere the veins had been previously.

"Oh Ruby I'm not doing this to hurt you I'm doing this to help you." Comes Esdeaths deceptively soft tone as she makes her way over to the sobbing reaper. "Those people at the academy, they don't understand you but I do. I understand everything you've had to endure for the past three years." Kneeling down Esdeath wraps her arms around Ruby before fully sitting down and pulling Ruby into her lap, leaning against the very table Ruby was just chained to. "But where I embraced my bloodlust and love of killing, you suppressed yours and a good chunk of your power with medication to try and seem normal." Pulling Ruby's head into her bosom she strokes the soft Silverish red hair of her Reaper. "I do so hate to see potential wasted, it would be a crime to leave all that power you have locked away."

Ruby feeling her mistre-Esdeath stroke her thinks to herself. 'Is she right am I that different from my friends...NO No no she can't be right I'm not like her I don't like killing...I don't like blood...I-I-I-I...'Rubys though process is cut off as she hears the faunus start choking and gurgling before he goes quiet sending a shiver of excitement through her.

* * *

 _ **Snippet 3**_

Esdeath's delicate eyebrow rose in mocking disdain as she directed her sadistic grin towards Cinder, the woman responding in the form of a pained glare. With ice cold fingers, she smoothed down the cowlick that sprang from the hair of her favourite pet; and after it was flattened, she directed her attention to petting the unconscious girl who was splayed across her lap.

"Really, Cinder." The general said calmly. "Did you think that i was oblivious of what you were trying to do to Ruby? I mean, we've been fighting over her for the entirety of last year. You should have known better than that." She snickered. "Though unfortunately for you, that's all irrelevant now."

Cinder snarled at the disgusting germ of a woman, her body shaking in pure rage. The movement made her body strain against the large structure she was crucified to. The cross rattled ominously, the vibrations agitating the wounds in her hands where the nails had pierced through; blood oozing from her wound and dripping onto the ground.

Esdeath laughed, her eyes glinting with enjoyment as she watched Cinder futilely struggle against her prision. Cruel, thy name was Esdeath. "Yes...that's right, struggle with all your strength you pathetic worm, for it will be even sweeter when Ruby awakens and snuffs out the life from your conniving worthless hide." She said. A delicate finger teasingly caressed Ruby's cheek; Esdeath almost keening in delight when Cinder let out a choked growl. She grinned and continued:

"You really over played your hand. And now...she is mine. Ruby has accepted my blood and with that, she will be loyal to me and only me. I no longer have to waste my time in this academy, and even better, I'll get to present your head to the Emperor as a gift!" She laughed. "Of course, this could have been avoided if you'd just stayed away from this jewel of mine."

Esdeath taunted her with a 'come hither' gesture, blizzard white hair pooling at the base of her shoulders. Cinder watched with growing fury as the woman's hand started to trace the blue replica of the infamous teigu mark which was situated between Ruby's b***. The girl shuddered visibly and moaned lowly, the small body reacting to the minstrations. Slowly, Esdeath felt her vision narrowing, no longer interested in taunting Cinder. Eyes liddled and breathing heavy, she continued tracing the mark on her sweet little pet. Ruby groaned at her touch, chest heaving as an intense pleasure coursed though her. Lip quivering, she mewled when Esdeath's tongue ghosted over her flushed skin. The general smiled when she moaned, the sound making her nerve ends tingle with unbridled lust and joy. The sounds escaped Ruby with increasing frequeny, when the pleasure suddenly hit its peak, both she and Esdeath shuddering simoultenously.

The blood in Cinder's veins froze as she watched a storm of rose petals beginning to swirl around the two with eeire speed. The tornado of petals obscured her vision as the crimson sheet rippled around them, the storm turning violent. The petals trembled, the action so eerily human, but that was forgotten when it lashed out at her.

Mute horror turned into disgusting fascination as the rose petals stilled for mere moments.

One petal turned blue, the speck of colour standing out against the blanket of red.

But then, the foreign colour gradually began to spread; all the red petals soon gaining a cold, blue sheen.

The storm slowly began to disappear, and with dread roiling in her stomach, Cinder let her gaze settle upon a now unfamiliar Ruby.

Her once warm, red cloak was now the same pale blue color of Esdeath's hair, and likewise the tips of Ruby's hair shared the same change, having also turned ice blue.

The glaringly big difference however, was the color of Ruby's skin: which had changed to match Esdeath's own. On her hands, twin star burst scars stood out proudly, the beige glow fading fading into dark blue like the mark on her chest.

Esdeath tilted her head, raising her eyes to meet dimming embers. She chuckled at the animosity that stared back at her.

"Now you know the true meaning of fear." She said, "Gaze in horror, tremble in hatred as Ruby moves further and further out of your reach and with each passing second, she becomes mine just a little bit more."

Esdeath smiled when Ruby purred into the dip of her clavicle. "Now that the change has happened she will care for no one but me. Not for her own sister. Nor even for her former friends. Your plan to isolate her and make her hated by the student body of beacon has worked to my benefit and now, I have not only someone who will love me unconditionally but is the strongest person in this academy bar myself."

A shrill laugh made Cinder flinch.

"Yes I can see the disbelief on your face but it's quite true that she has hid a lot of what she is capable of, the crafty little minx."

The general shifted Ruby's head off her lap in one fluid motion and stood up, walking towards a table full of syringes.

Silence reigned as she finally decided on the wicked looking syringe filled to the brim with viscous black liquid, picking up it up with a flourish of her wrist. Inspecting it with a keen eye Esdeath then grinned menacingly; turning around and walking toward Cinder.

Chest squeezing with fear, Cinder fought to keep her body from flinching when the woman had approached. Esdeath stopped in front of her with a grin that practically split her mouth. Delight filled her as she observed the primal fear in Cinder's normally neutral eyes. "That expression...it suits you, I can almost taste your fear..." She gripped the paralysed woman with aching force, making her cry out in pain. "Your death will be exquisite but I wont kill you...for now at least. So don't worry."

Cinder felt the needle pierce her skin, and she bit her bottom lip so hard that the skin was broken. Trust the frigid b*** to choose the bluntest needle in existence.

"My beloved pet will get the honor of separating your head from your spine. But for now, I'll hope that you will be contented with this."

Cinder suddenly felt her aura flare and then, her body was seized by a horrible burning sensation. It felt like someone had dumped a bucket of acid into her intestines and sent a vat of hot liquid down her throat. She writhed in agony under the cruel gaze of Esdeath.

"You won't be able to activate that pesky semblance of yours anymore." She said. "And your aura is to you like arsenic is to rats..." Esdeath smirked. "Deadly.


End file.
